


Forever and always

by CreatingRoyalChaos



Series: Hybrid Hijinks [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Biting, Cat/Human Hybrids, Dog/Human Hybrids, Dominance, Human/Hybrid Relationship, Hybrids, Kenma is shy, Knotting, M/M, Mounting, Not Beta Read, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Omega Kozume Kenma, Play Date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28966818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatingRoyalChaos/pseuds/CreatingRoyalChaos
Summary: After seeing Kuroo again for the first time in years Daichi and Suga set up a play date between their two omega kittens, Hinata and Kenma. Little do they know Kageyama gets a little jealous over his mate giving more attention to another hybrid and a secret comes out about what kind of relationship Kuroo has with his kitten.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Hybrid Hijinks [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124657
Comments: 6
Kudos: 175





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As requested a sequel to Treats for two. As usual I wrote way too much because I can’t help but write backstory.
> 
> I’ve written two chapters as when I started writing it I realised there would be too much going on to have all the human and hybrid conversations concentrated on at the same time and it may have become a bit confusing.
> 
> So in the first chapter it’s the human convos, all fluff no smut. Chapter two is hybrid interactions and if you’re just here just for the smut, go to the end of chapter 2.
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

A gentle purring drifted through the room, awakening one of the men who was sleeping only lightly. Purrs soon changed to light mewls and trills and then shaking chatters. Grunting soon accompanied those much more delicate noises, and Daichi's eyes shot open.

"Oh for fucks sake." He let out an exasperated groan, enough to wake the man beside him.

"What's wrong?" Suga asked dozily, eyes only half cracking open from sleep. Daichi just stared at him pointedly, until the other heard the same noises he was. "Oh." He flushed. "I see."

"Can you go and stop them?" The other asked, sounding more than a little irked.

"That would just be rude." Suga exclaimed.

"Rude?" Daichi looked peeved with a small pout on his face as he muttered. "What's rude is them waking me up from my sleep to the sound of... that."

"I'm sure they'll be finished soon." The other, hummed, rolling closer and throwing an arm over his boyfriend's chest. Daichi frowned.

He loved their hybrids, he really did, even though it'd been Suga's idea to get them, he now saw all four of them as a little family. What he didn't love was being awoken to the sound of their two hybrids going at it at different hours of the day. Since the two had mated a month ago they would shag at least every other day, didn't matter what time. Kageyama would mount onto their omega and go at it. And of course, them being hybrids, they didn't mind if they did it right in their owners room where they could easily be heard and seen. No shame, Daichi thought.

"Why don't you do something to distract me?" He hummed lowly, pressing his lips hotly to his boyfriend's neck. One of Suga's eyes opened, looking at him curiously. 

"Like what?" He slowly questioned, the hand he had on the other's chest rubbing soothing circles.

"I think you already know what." Daichi grinned, sucking the lobe of Suga's ear into his mouth, bringing a hand up to run under his boyfriend's top, groping at his warm chest.

"Daichi, not while Kageyama and Hinata are in the room." He whimpered, pushing weakly at his shoulder.

Daichi pulled back, staring at him questioningly. "Are your serious?" He asked in disbelief. Suga nodded firmly. "The hypocrisy is real Suga." He sighed with a mock pout, poking Suga's nose as he said it, hearing the other giggle.

"They don't know any better." Suga replied lightly. "You do." 

Daichi raised an eyebrow. "You sure about that?" He grinned wickedly, rolling his boyfriend onto his back, pinning him to the mattress and peppering his face and neck with light kisses. Suga giggled, begging for him to stop through wheezy breaths. He finally stopped when they heard Hinata let out a loud caterwaul, indicating the two were most likely finished. Daichi flopped back down to the bed, face first into the pillow.

"Hinata will probably need a bath before the play date later." He muttered, turning his face so he could speak to Suga. "Don't want Kuroo to be judging us for not being able to control them and letting Hinata walk around with cum dripping out his arse."

Suga smacked he arm for the use of such crass language about their 'children'. "Don't be so vulgar." He chided, still cuddling closer to the other. He knew he wasn't really mad at him. "I'll give him a bath when you take Yama on his walk." Daichi grunted in response, wrapping an arm around his boyfriend again, pulling him in close and hugging him. 

"Sure thing love." He murmured.

"At least since they've done the deed now they won't feel like doing it later when Kuroo and Kenma are round." The other mused, feeling the other's hot breath waft across his face

"I've been thinking." Daichi said unsurely. "Maybe we should put Kags in the back room when they're here." Suga looked a little confused. "I didn't tell Kuroo about us having a pup, we don't know how Kenma is around them, I just think it'd be better if it was just Hinata."

"Ah right." The other replied lightly. "Well if you think that's best then that's fine, we can always ask Kuroo when he gets here." Daichi nodded. "I'll go and make them and us breakfast, how about you get them redressed, it seems they've managed to get their clothes off." 

"Sure." Daichi hummed, kissing the other's forehead and then lips. Suga let him deepen the kiss, opening his mouth to allow the other's tongue to slide across his own. "Don't tease me Suga." He murmured sensually, knowing his boyfriend wouldn't let him take it any further that this when their hybrids were in the room.

"Sorry." He chuckled, giving him another quick kiss before going to get dressed. Daichi followed sleepily after him, getting changed with his eyes half closed, wishing his sleep hadn't been disturbed.

"Come on you two." He called towards the pet bed, not hearing any movement. He rolled his eyes, approaching and squaring in front of the bed where he could see one distinct lump beneath the blanket. He pulled it back, seeing a head of orange hair pop out. Hinata looked up to him and mewled. He pulled it slightly further back and found Kageyama's head resting against the kitten's back. He was still mounted on him, the alpha must not have quite finished knotting him yet. "You two have absolutely no shame." Kageyama's head cocked and his tail began to wag as he leaned forward, licking the man's face. "Gross!" He exclaimed. "I don't even wanna know where that tongue of yours has been." 

A few moments later Kageyama was dismounting from Hinata, giving a quick full body shake, the blanket falling from his body and down onto the omega who was now stretching out his limbs. The pup rutted into the bedding to clean off his cock before climbing out of the bed, coming to sit beside his owner. "Let's get you dressed." The boy sat patiently as the articles of clothing were pulled on, just the usual sweatshirt and joggers to make sure he was comfy and warm. The pup's ears flattened back and he gave a small growl as Daichi struggled to get his tail through the tail hole of the clothing. He still didn't like his tail being touched.

"Off you go, Suga's made you breakfast." He patted Kageyama on the head as he left. Next he turned to Hinata who had settle down in the bed, curling up snugly. "Dont fall asleep." He hummed, stroking through the boy's vibrant hair. Begrudgingly, Hinata claimed from the bed, tail flicking as he stretched once again. Daichi noticed the small trickle of white coming from his hole, deciding to quickly pull the boy's shorts up and leave that for Suga to worry about later. He pulled a sweatshirt over the kitten's head to make sure he wouldn't get too cold, the boy's ears flicking and head giving a shake.

Hinata trotted through to the kitchen at Daichi's heels, occasionally rubbing past the man's leg. He quickened his as he saw Kageyama, whose tail was wagging as he ate from his bowl.

Daichi came up behind Suga, wrapping his arms around him and kissing him on the cheek. The other giggled, bringing a hand up to run through his boyfriends hair. "Breakfasts ready." He hummed. 

"Thanks love." He muttered, pressing another kiss behind his ear. "And maybe after that we can have a little time to ourselves.

"You know I'd love to Dai, but Kageyama gets antsy if he doesn't have a walk after he's finished breakfast." Daichi knew he was right, but there'd be little time after he got back; Kuroo was due over in only an hour. 

"Alright." He sighed. "Later though."

"Absolutely." Suga smirked, turning to kiss his lips. They both sat at the table, eating their breakfast, laughing as as Kageyama tried to nibble some of Hinata's food from his bowl once he had finished his own. The kitten let him take a little extra but ended up batted his head to get him away.

"Come on Kags." Daichi called as he pulled on a coat and shoes, grabbing the hybrid's leash. The pup bounded over excitedly, tail wagging. "We're off Suga, see you in a bit."

"Bye, love you, don't be back late." He called as he began cleaning away their plates.

"We won't, love you too." The other replied before the door shut behind him.

"Just you and me now Hinata." He hummed as the kitten brushed back and forth against his legs. The boy looked up at him with big brown eyes, meowing softly. "Time for a bath, let's get you nice and clean for your play date."

He licked the hybrid up, carrying him to the bathroom and placing him down on the floor, beginning to run a bath, filling it with warm soapy water. He helped the omega wriggle out of his clothes, grimacing at the sight of a dried white patch on the back inside of his shorts. He instantly threw them into the wash basket, patting the side of the bath, indicating to Hinata what he wanted him to do.

The cat hybrid carefully jumped up onto the edge of the tub, balancing expertly as he walked along the side, dipping his hand into the water to check the temperature.

Suga was pleased that the kitten would actually get in a tub full of water, he knew many cat hybrids had an aversion to water. The only problem was he was very picky about temperature. If the water was too cold, he would absolutely refuse to get in. One of the only times he had got clawed by Hinata was close to when they first got him. He had put the kitten in a too cold bath and as soon as one tiny bit of skin touched the water, he was scrabbling at Suga with his claws until he lifted him back out. Those gashes had taken a while to heal. Since then he'd let Hinata decide if he wanted to get in the bath or not, testing the temperature himself. Kageyama, on the other hand, was more than happy to have any amount of water, hot or cold, sprayed at him. He very much enjoyed the hose in summer times when he'd get too hot. That was a funny sight.

Hinata slipped into the water gracefully, sitting down and starting at Suga, waiting for him to start. The man grabbed a wash cloth, cleaning the boy's body thoroughly and grabbing a small bucket so that he could tip water over the kitten's head, giving his hair a good wash. Suga sighed, he knew what the only thing left was.

"Turn around for me Hinata." He instructed, the hybrid doing so instantly, turning his rear end towards Suga. Even the kitten knew the routine by now.

Suga pressed his hand against the boy's lower back and he instantly pushed his butt up, tail flicking out of the way. Ever since his heat that'd been a sure fire way to get Hinata to present no matter what. Suga sighed. There was a small trickle coming from his hole. Thankfully because he was an omega he didn't have to do a full internal clean like he had to do with himself after he had let Daichi... well, he wasn't going to think about that right now. He just had to wipe away what was dripping out.

"You two either need to stop doing this or learn to clean yourselves." He muttered, the hybrid looking back over his shoulder and meowing in response. Suga could've sworn he saw a cheeky glint in the kitten's eyes. "But you're not going to are you? You enjoy it too much, I get it." Hinata purred.

Suga wiped diligently, giving the kitten a small lay on his back once he was done. "Good boy Hina, all done." He murmured, the boy quickly hoping out of the bath and shaking his head, small water droplets flying from his hair. It wasn't quite as violent as when Kageyama did it but Suga still found himself covered in water.

He laughed, grabbing a towel and wiping down the boy's body before giving his damp hair a vigorous scrub. That's when he noticed some dark marks and fresh wounds on the back of the kitten's neck. The boy sat still for him as he inspected, lifting the orange hair away and seeing a plethora of marks that were usually covered with by his hair or the sweatshirts he was wearing.

"Kageyama." He sighed to himself, using the wet wash cloth to gently pat away the dried blood around the fresh wound that must've been left this morning. Hinata didn't seem to be bothered by it though. He quickly redressed the hybrid, not wanting him to get cold and letting him wander off to do his own thing.

He settled himself on the sofa, reading a book detailing different hybrid behaviours and interactions. He had been getting really into trying to understand the different body languages his pets displayed. It may even help him to know how well Hinata and Kuroo's kitten are getting along.

He was so absorbed in the book that he didn't look up until he heard the door go. He padded out into the hallway, finding Daichi undoing Kageyama's collar, his cheeks flushed pink from the cold.

"You two have a nice walk?" He asked, wrapping his arms around the back of Daichi's neck, giving his boyfriend a kiss. "Ah, cold." He squealed as the other's cold lips touched his.

"Hah, come on Suga give me your warmth." He chuckled, pressing hips lips back to the other man's cheek as he wrapped his arms tight around him to stop him from getting away.

"Daichi." He squealed again as he was assaulted with freezing pecks to his skin. He stopped when he felt Kageyama jump up at him, barking madly with his tail wagging before dropping back down and spinning in a circle. "Are you sure you took him on a walk?" Suga laughed, letting the hybrid when he finally sat down again.

"Yeah, he just seems to have a lot of energy today." The other replied as he put his coat away and toed his shoes off.

"Maybe it really is best to exclude him from the play date." Suga hummed, watching the pup trot off into the house probably trying to find Hinata. "He might scare Kenma if he comes in with that much energy."

"Yeah." The other agreed. "But like you said, we can see what Kuroo says." Suga smiled, taking his hand and leading his boyfriend into the open plan living and kitchen area, finding both of their hybrids in there; Kageyama licking Hinata and the kitten rubbing his head against him. "Kageyama, Suga just bathed him." Daichi sighed, the two always did this after one of them had been washed.

"It's alright Daichi." Suga smiled. "I've figured out that they're just marking each other, like scenting because after a bath they smell like soap rather than each other."

"Been reading that book again have you?" The other asked with a smirk, slinging an arm over his shoulder.

"Yes actually, it's been quite informative." Suga snarked, flicking his boyfriend's arm. "Maybe you should have a read of it, you might learn a thing or two." 

Daichi huffed out a laugh. "Sure." He watched Suga sit down on the sofa, licking his book back up and beginning to read.

"Kuroo will be here soon anyway, why don't you get some of Hinata's toys for them to play with." He hummed, only half concentrating on the other man. Daichi did as he was told though, having to free one of Hinata's claws from Kageyama's sweatshirt as he went.

Only some ten minutes later, the door rang, a shrill noise that made Kageyama start to bark, as always.

"Could you answer it Suga, I just need to put Kags in the back room." Daich asked, already moving to lead the hybrid out of the room and into their room.

Suga closed his book and headed out into the hallway, hearing the doorbell go again just before he opened the door. He opened it and was greeted be a smirking man, holding a cold looking calico kitten hybrid curled up in his arms, with an overly baggy jumper on.

"Hi Sugawara." He said. "It's nice to see you again."

"You too, please come in, it's freezing out there." He offered the other a smile as he stepped aside to let him into the house. After Kuroo had placed the kitten on the floor and removed his coat and shoes, Suga bent down, offering his hand slowly to the kitten. "You must be Kenma." He said softly. The kitten hesitated, looking up to Kuroo for reassurance. 

"Go on." Kuroo spoke gently as well. With that Kenma took a step forward sniffing the unfamiliar man's hand. Suga stayed still, letting the kitten get used to his scent, before he brought a hand to scratch under his chin. Kenma's ears perked and he purred, eyes closing. "You're good with him Sugawara, he's usually quite shy around new people."

"Oh, thank you, I've been reading up on hybrid behaviour." He smiled, now gently petting the boy's hair. "Do you want to come through, Hinata should be ready and waiting for his play date."

Suga lead the other man through to the living area where Daichi was now sat, with Hinata rubbing against his legs. As soon as the new person entered the room then kitten's stopped and stared curiously. Then his eyes fell on the hybrid kitten partly hidden behind the man's legs. His ears pricked and pupils dilated, tail flicking back and forth. He meowed at the other and instead of replying, Kenma shrunk further back behind Kuroo.

"Don't by shy kitten go on." Kuroo said encouragingly, stepping out of the way, breaking the hybrid's cover. He sat in the armchair across from the main sofa, seeing the boy look to him cautiously. Suga took a seat beside Daichi and the three of them observed the two kittens.

Hinata's tail was raised up, curled at the end as he finally trotted over to the other kitten who was far less confident. Kenma's ears were flat and his tail dropped between his legs. As Hinata got closer the other crouched against the floor. Hinata meowed, a small friendly chirping noise as he circled the other hybrid.

"He's confident." Kuroo observed the ginger kitten bumping his forehead to Kenma's, his own kitten accepting the friendly greeting.

"He always has been." Suga replied. "He's very friendly."

"Is he feeling better now then?" The other man asked him, elbow up on the arm of the chair so he could rest his chin on his hand.

"Hm?" Suga questioned in confusion.

"Well I saw you with him at the hybrid centre, I assume you were there for a reason." He smirked.

"Ah yeah, turns out he was just going into heat." Suga smiled, waving a hand.

"He's an omega? So's Kenma." Kuroo revealed although that fact wasn't much of a surprise; the kitten was small and pretty, with a meagre demeanour. "You didn't know he was one?"

"No, the place we got him from said he was a beta so it came as a surprise." Suga smiled warmly, seeing that Kenma was now stood and sniffing at their hybrid, allowing Hinata to lick his face.

"Late bloomer." The other man chuckled. "It happens."

"Well we've got him on suppressants now, not dealing with that fiasco again." Daichi sighed, remembering back.

"What do you do with Kenma?" Suga asked. Hinata had rolled over onto his back, pawing gently at the other hybrid's hair as he stared down at him.

"I've kept him off suppressants." The other replied. "There's no way an alpha could get near him with where we live, so it saves the trouble of trying to get him to take them, he's quite fussy."

Suga chuckled. "Quite different from Hinata, I feel like he'd eat anything." They all looked to the kittens who were happily rubbing against each other, purring contently.

"They seem to be getting on." Kuroo hummed, he seemed happy. "He doesn't get the chance to meet other hybrids much, I'm sure it's nice for them socialise with each other."

"I think this was a good idea." Suga hummed in agreement. "Hinata's not spent time with another kitten since he left his litter."

"It is cute." Daichi chuckled, picking up a small ball with a bell in it that he'd taken out for them to play with. He threw it towards the two, Hinata's ears instantly perking and he jumped to his feet, chasing after the jingling ball. Kenma stayed firmly planted lying on his side.

"He's a bit lazy." Kuroo admitted. "If he doesn't have to move he won't."

"I wish Hinata would calm down, he's got far too much energy." Suga laughed, watching their kitten bat the ball around with his hands. "Took is a while to teach him he can't just jump up on everything."

Kuroo smirked, picking the ball up off the floor when the kitten batted it against his foot. Hinata stared up at him in excitement as the man jingles the ball. He let out a shrill meow, quickly jumping up onto the arm of the armchair, carefully balancing along the back and coming down to settle on the other arm, ready for it to be thrown.

"You sure you've actually taught him that." Kuroo laughed, stroking the hybrid's hair and hearing him purr.

"Damn kitten showing us up." Daichi chuckled. "He sort forgets when he gets excited." Kuroo petted down the back of his head until he reach his neck, feeling something standing out against the hybrid's skin. He pushed the ginger hair away, seeing a deep drying wound, in what looked like the shape of teeth marks.

"That looks painful." He commented, pressing a finger to it. The kitten didn't seem to mind though. "Has he been in a fight?"

"Ah no, not exactly." Daichi grimaced, he hadn't counted on Kuroo seeing that mark. Now he really would think him and Suga had no control over their hybrids.

Kuroo quirked an eyebrow, smirking slightly. "A mate?" Just as he asked it there came a sudden scrabbling from the back room, claws obviously scraping against the wood of the door. "Are you holding out on me Sawamura?" He smirked. "Do you have another kitten in there? I thought you said Hinata hadn't been around other kittens since he left his litter."

Welp, now was a good a time as any to tell Kuroo about their other hybrid. "Ah no actually, we've got a pup as well."

"A pup?" Kuroo seemed a little surprised. As if on queue, Kageyama let out a loud bark from the back room. If Kuroo had been having any doubts about the validity of this statement, it was all washed away instantly. Kenma's ears flattened and his eyes widened slightly as he rushed over to Kuroo, jumping into his lap, looking for the man to comfort him. "And the two of them get on well?" He gestured to Hinata, who was still happily sat on the armchair. Kuroo began to reassuringly stroke the calico.

"Very well." Suga smiled.

"A little too well." Daichi added, his arms folded across his chest.

The other man raised an eyebrow. "Meaning?"

"They're mated." Daichi and Suga said in unison.

"Maybe you should muzzle him." Kuroo grinned, seeing Suga looked a little shocked.

"We couldn't do that." He exclaimed. 

"Look, is it alright if we let him out here?" Daichi asked. "He won't be quiet until we do."

"Hm, Kenma's not keen on pups." The other hummed. "As you can see." The kitten was still trembling in his lap. "And he sounds kinda boisterous."

"He's not honestly." Suga insisted. "He just doesn't like being separated from Hinata for too long, he's a good pup really."

"Just Hinata brings out the worst in him." Daichi added, his boyfriend lightly smacking his arm.

"He does not, they're just very comfortable together which is a good thing." He said poking the other's nose.

"Fine, bring him out." Kuroo decided, Kenma having finally calmed down a little. "But if he so much as harms a hair on Kenma's head, I'll have his balls."

"That's harsh Kuroo." Suga quipped. "Poor pup."

"I'll put his collar on." Daichi said, hoping that would act as some reassurance as he got up to go and get Kageyama from the back room. 

He opened the door slightly for himself making sure that Kageyama wouldn't be able to just rushed out. He'd learned from that mistake. The pup looked a little downhearted, both his ears and tail drooping. He perked up a little when he saw Daichi.

"Hey Kags." He muttered, petting the boy's head and grabbing his collar to attach around his neck. "Don't get too excited, we're not going on another walk, but we need you to behave yourself, we have some guests."

Kageyama cocked his head, tail thumping slowly against the floor. Daichi attached the navy felt collar around his neck, a little more loosely than usual. He kept a hold on the ring as he led the hybrid out of them room, Kageyama trotting happily at his heels at finally being included. He sniffed the air as they entered the main room, stopping abruptly when his eyes landed on the strange man and hybrid sat in his lap. Hinata was sat beside them. 

He let out a small gruff bark, jumping forward slightly and straining against Daichi's hold on his collar.

"Kags, sit." He instructed, the boy begrudgingly doing so, a small pout on his face.

"Are you sure he's friendly?" Kuroo asked unsurely. Kenma was back to looking scared, burying himself into his owners lap.

"He is, I promise." Suga exclaimed, coming to the pup's defence. "He's probably just a little anxious about strangers being so close to Hinata." Daichi patted the hybrid's head. He could see him shaking and he was whining now as well.

Daichi knelt beside him, stroking down his back. "It's alright Kags." He murmured to the pup who looked at him, giving his face a small lick.

In this time, Hinata had jumped from the arm chair, landing lightly on the floor. He walked daintily over to Kageyama, the pup's tail beginning to wag. He bumped their heads together, before rubbing his face affectionately against the other, trilling happily at seeing his mate.

"There you go Yama, see he's alright." Suga said softly, watching as their two hybrids begin to groom each other. Daichi released his grip on Kageyama's collar, knowing the boy wouldn't cause anymore trouble. He sat down beside Suga, watching the two.

Kenma was still sat in Kuroo's lap but looked more curious now rather than nervous. His ears pricked as he watched the two other hybrid's. Now that the dog hybrid didn't seem like a threat, he was much more willing to go back on the floor.

Kuroo placed him down gently, stroking down his back as the kitten treaded tentatively towards the other two. Kageyama let out a small warning growl as he approached, but Hinata quickly shut him up with a nip to the ear. It was nice to know the kitten could keep him in check.

Hinata slinked off over to the calico kitten, Kageyama following after him and sniffing at his rear end. The ginger's tail flicked before raising up high into the air. 

"No." Daichi said almost inaudibly, but he knew, he could preempt what would come next. After a month of observing the two as mates, he could tell what that behaviour meant the moment he saw it.

Kageyama let out a small gruff noise, giving the other's rear one final sniff before mounting onto the back of the omega. Hinata instantly dropped his front end to accommodate for the other, making it easier for him to stay stable behind him. The alpha grunted, grinding their clothed bodies together, leaning over to bite the back of his mate's neck.

"Yama!" Suga exclaimed in shock, Daichi quickly getting to his feet.

"Oh no you don't you horny little bastard." Daichi gritted as he grabbed at the pup's collar, yanking it until he managed to haul him off the omega. Kageyama growled slightly and barked in annoyance, trying to scrabble back to the other. "Stop it, sit." Daichi's voice was commanding and the pup instantly did as he was told. 

Hinata looked back over his shoulder, seemingly disappointed that their fun had come to an end far too quickly.

"What a naughty pup." Kuroo chuckled. His own kitten was stood watching in shock.

"We're so sorry you hand to see that Kuroo." Suga apologised as Daichi dragged Kageyama over to sit at his feet by the sofa. "I'd say he's not usually like that but he is."

"They've already done it this morning, didn't really think they'd go at it again." Daichi admitted, still holding onto the fidgeting hybrid.

"I think it's your kitten that's the real terror." The man smirked, watching the two kittens go back to playing with each other. Kageyama started whining again; he didn't like to be left out. "He was obviously encouraging him to do it, raising his tail for him like that."

"You know a lot about kittens Kuroo." Suga chimed. 

"It's what Kenma always does when he's in heat." The other replied flippantly. Kageyama was still whining, struggling slightly against Daichi's grip.

"This is your own fault, if you could learn to keep it in your pants we wouldn't have this problem." He sighed. The boy rested his head on the man's thigh, staring up at him with large pleading eyes. "Don't do that, don't give me the puppy dog eyes." Kageyama stood, raising onto his knees and placing his hands on the man's thigh, tail wagging. "F-Fine, just behave yourself, no mounting Hinata, we've got guests."

"You're soft Sawamura." Kuroo snickered as the man released his hold on the hybrid's collar, letting him pad off to play with the other two. "They both seem very close with you."

"They're both very sweet hybrids." Daichi hummed, seeing Kageyama hesitate as he approached the two kittens who had begun playing. He probably didn't want to get in trouble and dragged away again.

"We did work hard with them, especially Kags." Suga added. "We got him first, he was really quiet and reserved until we got Hinata."

"It's not surprising though, he didn't have an easy start to life." Daichi murmured.

"Where did you get him from?" Kuroo asked, curious as to the pup's backstory.

"A shelter." Suga answered. "He was a street pup, so they don't know what happened to him, but they found him filthy and skinny and bruised."

"Of course when Suga heard that we had to have him." Daichi chuckled, lacing his fingers through his boyfriend's own and smiling warmly at him.

"Naturally." Kuroo smiled. "Always the mother figure Sugawara." He noticed the pup looking more than a little apprehensive to join in with the kittens. "Kageyama." He called to him, seeing the hybrid's spin around to look at him quickly, his ears perked and head cocked.

"Give him this." Daichi said, chucking a tug toy towards Kuroo. The other caught it with ease. "Careful, he's stronger than he looks." The man then chuckled. He should know, the amount of times he'd been knocked over by the pup.

Kuroo gripped one end, shaking the other tantalisingly in the air. Kageyama's tail, which had previously been down, came up and began to wag. He bounded forward, grabbing the other end between his jaws a tugging, pulling against Kuroo's grip on the other end. The man's arm got dragged forward and he had to catch himself so he didn't fall from the chair. "Yeah very strong grip." He mused, tugging at he toy back hard, the pup growling lightly, happily, his tail wagging excitedly. "What breed is he?" He then asked curiously, looking at the hybrid's black pointed ears and thick but somewhat sleek tail.

"They weren't sure at the shelter." Suga admitted. "Since he was a street pup they don't know where he came from but they said it's likely he's some sort of black German Shepard cross."

Kuroo smiled at the pup. He had a lot of energy, still tugging the toy, trying to get it from the man's grip. "What about Hinata?" He looked to the two kitten's who were now curled up beside each other, the ginger hybrid happily licking his own hydrid's ears.

"Just a ginger tabby." Daichi answered, pulling a laser pointer from the box of toys that they had. He shone it on the floor by the two kittens, Hinata instantly jumping up and pouncing at the small red dot. Kenma barely moved, lying there looking indifferent.

"We got him from a shelter too." Suga added. "Poor little guy, he came from a litter of omega kittens, so they obviously wanted to breed from him, but they thought he was a beta, so just got rid of him, because if he couldn't produce kittens he was useless to them."

"People are cruel." Kuroo agreed.

"Well I'm glad they thought he was a beta, saved him from a life of being used just to breed more kittens." Suga smiled, but there was something else held in his expression. Hurt? Anger? Kuroo wasn't quite sure. But he understood. "What about Kenma?"

"Oh, he's a Calico, not sure what breed exactly but it doesn't matter." Kuroo replied, looking to his hybrid who looked to be nearly dozing off. "I rescued him off some sleaze, did have to pay a pretty penny for him though." He continued as Kageyama finally managed to pull the toy form his grip, shaking his head frantically when he got it. "Male calicos are rare you see, especially omega ones, makes them popular for breeding, but I'd never do that to Kenma."

"You rescued him from a breeder then?" Suga asked.

"Yeah, I may have had to pay a lot but it stops that man from making anymore money off of him by breeding more calicos." Kuroo seemed a little frustrated. "He wasn't just a breeder though, he was and abuser, he used his kittens for his own personal pleasure too, thankfully I don't think he got to Kenma in time, he was too young to be used for that kind of stuff when I got him."

"That's awful." Suga gasped, he looked upset so Daichi placed a hand softly to his knee. "People really do that?"

"Of course." Kuroo answered. "It's what they were originally engineered and bred for, the pleasure of humans."

"But I didn't think people still used them for that, they're pets, companions." The man's voice was tight. Kuroo smirked.

"You're too innocent Sugawara." His voice was deeper now. "They have human bodies, and people are always happy to abuse their power over something more submissive."

"I just can't believe it." Suga sounded exasperated, leaning his head on Daichi's shoulder.

"You won't hate me will you Sugawara? If I tell you I have a relationship like that with my Kenma."

Suga's eyes shot up, opening wide. "You what? You just said you saved him from that kind of a life, but you do the exact same?"

Kuroo tutted. "It hurts that you see me like that Sugawara, you really think I would ever abuse Kenma?" Suga hesitated. He hadn't seen a single mark on Kenma, the kitten seemed well cared for and happy, obviously very attached to his owner. "It was never my intention to have that kind of relationship with him, I just wanted to care for him and protect him, but when his first heat came he was desperate, I don't know if you'd understand."

Suga's face softened. "Try and explain it then." He murmured. Kuroo's face, which had looked downhearted, lit up a bit.

"He came to me crying and mewling when it started, he presented for me, but I told him no and left him be, but as the days went on he kept trying so I gave in." He put his head in one hand. "I know I'm weak, you don't have to tell me that, but I'd had no action in a long time and he's..." He stuttered, not knowing if what he was about to say was appropriate to be telling other people, but he carried on anyway. He'd known Sawamura and Sugawara for years, if anyone would understand it would be them. "He's so pretty." He finished.

Suga looked to the Calico. He was undeniably a beautiful kitten and from what Suga knew of Kuroo's taste in men, if he had been a human, he'd be exactly his type.

"It was still wrong of you to do that in his heat though Kuroo, you know omegas get desperate when they're like that." Suga chided, crossing his arms.

"I know." The man groan pitifully. "I begged for his forgiveness after his heat had finished and he was still exactly the same as he always was with me, so I knew he didn't hate me for what I had done."

"How did it progress further?" Daichi asked calmly. Kuroo looked a little shocked at how composed his friend was at the whole situation.

"I didn't try anything on him after that, because a heat is a heat yano, it was just a one time thing, me helping him through it but then..." He put his head in his hands again, peering tentatively through his fingers. "I don't know how to put this but, he came onto me."

"He came on to you?" Suga asked unsurely.

"Kuroo he's a hybrid." Daichi tried his hardest to hold back a laugh but failed.

"I know it sounds stupid but he seduced me, he fully well knew what he was doing." There was a deep blush on his face now. "He woke me up in the middle of the night, purring and rubbing against my... well you know, my thing." He gestured to his crotch. "He was lifting his tail and presenting to me and he wouldn't get off of me until I..."

"We get the picture." Daichi smirked.

"It was all consensual, or as consensual as it can be between a human and a hybrid." He stammered. "But it's just carried on like that ever since."

"It's okay Kuroo, we're not judging you." Daichi grinned.

"I am a little bit." Suga muttered, hearing Kuroo squeak. "But if Kenma really is happy with it then it's fine."

"Of course, tell them how much you love me Kenma." The kitten looked up at his owner lazily, letting out a gentle mew. "That means yes." Kuroo chuckled. 

The calico got up, turning to face the man and then stretching his limbs, sticking his back end up in the air to stretch out his arms, tail flicking high. The oversized red hoodie he was wearing had ridden up to reveal something alarming.

"Woah." Daichi suddenly exclaimed, covering his eyes, Suga blushing at the same time.

"What?" Kuroo asked in confusion.

"He's got no pants on." Suga squeaked.

"Oh yeah sorry, forgot to mention that, I never put them on him, he hates anything that constricts his tail, so I just put him in clothes that are too big for him to cover his modesty." Kuroo explained.

"Are you sure it's not just because you're a pervert?" Diachi smirked.

"Sawamura." He huffed with a pout. 

"Maybe we should try that with Kageyama." Suga contemplated. "He doesn't like his tail being touched."

"That's just by us, he's fine with the clothes on, plus he doesn't need anything to make it easier for him to get up on Hinata." Daich argued, determined their pup would not be wandering around the house with his junk out.

Speaking of, their pup had seemed to have calmed down after playing with Kuroo, having dropped the tug toy to the floor. He walked slowly over to Kenma, not wanting to startle the kitten. Now Hinata was playing, he could take the time to meet the new hybrid, without the temptation of trying to mark his omega.

He leaned forward sniffing at the kitten from behind. Without knowing he was there, the calico's tail flicked and bumped against his head. The kitten's back arched and he span around, hissing aggressively at the the pup.

"I told you what would happen if he harmed Kenma." Kuroo repeated, raising an eyebrow.

"Kuroo, he's a dog hybrid, sniffing butts is how they get to know each other." Suga chuckled.

Kenma didn't seem to appreciate it though, his ears pressed flat back and tail tucked between his legs. Kageyama's own ears drooped, tail halting its usual wagging. He lay down, chin resting to the floor as he stared up at the kitten. The other's body relaxed from its tensed position. The pup quickly rolled over onto his back, staring up at the other hybrid again, with his head cocked against the floor.

Kenma meowed quietly, leaning over the pup and sniffing his hair. Kageyama's tail started up again, thumping against the floor. He let out a small bark, rolling back over and moving into a play bow, tail wagging excitedly. Kenma just stared, ears flicking slightly.

"If you wanna play Kageyama I'm afraid you're asking the wrong hybrid." Kuroo chuckled. "He's lazy through and through." As if on queue the kitten let out a wide yawn. Instead, he bumped his head to the pup's, before rubbing against his cheek. 

Kageyama looked pleased, licking the kitten's cheek quickly. He sat and Kenma crawled into the space between his arms, burying himself there comfortably.

"So Kags can be gentle, nice to know he's just rough with Hinata for the fun of it." Daichi mused.

"He give as good as he gets." Suga laughed. Their kitten was usually the one to initiate any fights that happened between the two, he'd always rile Kageyama up in some way.

The kitten sat between his arms began to shiver, curling up into him more. The pup rested his chin on his head and whined, getting the attention of the humans.

"Ah oh Kenma." Kuroo cooed.

"Is he okay?" Suga asked in concern.

"He just gets cold quite easily because he's so slim." The other man replied.

"Oh poor thing, I can bring out a spare pet bed and some blankets for him." Suga said, standing immediately and heading for their bedroom.

"I'll turn the heating up a bit." Daichi added, going to his phone to turn it up remotely from there. A few minutes later, Suga came out with one of the spare pets beds they had stored away. It was one of Hinata and Kageyama's shared ones so easily had enough room for two hybrids to be able to stretch out comfortably. He also carried a thick blanket.

He placed the bed on the floor, calling Kenma's name to get his attention. The kitten looked up and upon seeing the bed sprang up and walked over quickly. He hopped onto the soft fabric of the bed, kneading it beneath his claws before lying down and curling up. He looked over to Kageyama and mewed softly. The pup's ears pricked and he padded over, climbing into the bed behind the other and letting his back press to his side.

Suga smiled, placing the blanket over the two, going to sit back down himself. Hinata, who had been playing up until now, finally seemed to have tired himself out. He trotted up behind the bed where the two other's were, Kageyama watching him as he came over.

The ginger meowed, nudging his head to the pup's, before nosing underneath the blanket and lying down behind Kageyama, the other nipping at his ear when he accidentally pressed claws into his back. The three of them curled up together, snuggled cozily beneath the blanket.

"That's adorable." Daichi hummed softly, wrapping an arm around Suga's waisted as he shifted closer to him on the sofa. Suga kissed his cheek and the other smiled down at him.

"So are you two." Kuroo sighed wistfully.

"You're not joining us." Daichi smirked. "Go and kiss your kitten."

"Maybe I will." Kuroo snarked. "I taught him to."

"Pervert, a big pervert." Suga giggled.

"Seriously dude?" Daichi joined in with teasing the other man.

"What? You don't believe me Sawamura? Want me to show you?" He grinned deviously.

"I think I'm too sober for something like that." Daichi laughed.

"How about a drink then?" 

The man paused. "Kuroo, it's barely past midday."

"Well I've got nothing to do for the rest of the day." He smirked widely.

"Didn't you drive here Kuroo?" Suga reminded. "You can't get home if you drink."

"We have a spare bedroom." Daichi pointed out with a grin. Suga looked exasperated.

"Well I wouldn't wanna overstay my welcome if Sugawara doesn't want me here." He said with a mock hurt expression.

"You can stay." Suga sighed.

Kuroo clapped his hands together and grinned. "Brilliant, get the hard shit Sawamura."

———

It was late into the evening. The three of them were goodness knows how many drinks deep and had just finished off a rather large takeaway order. Kuroo had one piece of pizza left and had resorted to picking the pepperoni off of it.

"Can they eat pepperoni? Do they like pepperoni?" He asked voice slurred as he pointed at the hybrid's who had gone back to comfortably being tucked up together after having had their own dinner.

"It's meat, so I think so?" Daichi hummed, speaking slowly. "Kags will eat anything."

"Kageyama." Kuroo called loudly, as if the hybrid's weren't all in the room with them. The pup raised his head as Kenma startled at the sudden shout. He looked unhappily over at his owner, ears flat. "Sorry kitten." He apologised, the calico letting out a small trill before resting his head back down. The pup padded over standing before the man and sniffing the air, catching the scent of the meat.

Kuroo waved it in the air, watching the hybrid's eyes track it. He threw it in the air and Kageyama jumped catching it between his jaws with ease and barely chewing as it went down. His tail wagged.

"What a good boy." Kuroo chirped, leaving too long a space between each word. That made the pup seem happy, his tail wagged low and his butt wiggled as he moved closer to the man, hoping to be pet. He did just that, running fingers through his hair and ruffling it before squishing his cheeks. "Cute pupper." Kageyama made a small bark, turning twice in a circle when the man released his face. "You excited?" Kuroo clapped his hands twice and the pup's tail wagged frantically as he hopped back and forth. He threw the hybrid another piece of pepperoni before finishing off the rest of the pizza slice.

Kageyama went back to the bed, settling between the two kittens again. As he did the bed jostled slightly, waking the calico who looked around the room in a daze. He let out a large yawn, stretching out his limbs and flicking his ears, gracefully stepping out of the bed and slinking over to his owner. He meowed softly, catching his attention.

"What is it kitten?" He murmured as the calico jumped up into his lap facing him, bumping the top of his head against the man's chin. 

Kuroo looked down at him and the kitten quickly licked his cheek, snuggling close to his body. The man felt his breath quicken as small lips pressed against his own. "Kenma kitten not now." He whined. He desperately wanted the boy, but doing such things in the middle of his friend's living room was not appropriate.

"Oh my." He heard Suga gasp and he looked to him weakly once he had taken a firm hold on Kenma's shoulders to stop the assault on his lips.

"I'm sorry, he always horniest when he's just woken up, it's when he's the most active." Kuroo tried to explain but his face was flushed from the kitten that was grinding in small movements in his lap.

"Well you did say you'd show us Kuroo." Daichi smirked. His cheeks were flushed too but that was from the alcohol. Suga's legs were tucked up on the sofa now and he was resting into his boyfriend's side, the other having his arm wrapped around him.

"Daichi, don't be weird." He mumbled from his half asleep state, pushing his hand against his chest.

"What's the harm in just a little look?" The man grinned, pressing his lips to the top of the other's head, his soft hair brushing against his face. "I'm sure you're secretly intrigued too."

Suga looked up to him, his gaze slightly dazed, cheeks a nice shade of pink. He was so cute when he was drunk. Daichi smiled down at him. He pouted a slightly before burying his face in the man's broad chest. "Fine." He said quietly, voice muffled. 

Daichi turned his gaze back to meet Kuroo's. The other man released his grip on the kitten, letting there bodies press together. Kenma desperately pushed his lips against the man's, his tail coming up and curling at the tip. 

Kuroo gripped the kitten's hip as his mouth opened, a rough tongue sliding against his own. Small fangs caught his low lip and he hissed, relishing in the sensation. At the sam time sharp claws dug into his shoulders, the feeling only lessened by the fabric of his sweater.

"Careful kitten." He murmured lowly. Kenma's cheeks were flushed, a small trail of drool on the right side of him mouth. "You know what you'll do to me if you carry on like that." His voice was low in Kenma's pointed ear and he felt the kitten tremble in his lap. His tail was rising and Kuroo noticed Suga covering his eyes again. Kenma must've been exposing himself. "How indecent Kitten, are you showing yourself off to our hosts?" Kenma mewled lightly pushing his face into the man's shoulder, his tail dropping back down. "He's shy." Kuroo chuckled, directing his comment at the two other men.

"That was..." Daichi began, but couldn't seem to fit in his sentence.

"Something." Suga finished off for him. "We don't mind if you two want to go to... bed." He chose his words carefully but Kuroo sensed the real meaning behind them.

"Thank you Sugawara." Kuroo bundled the kitten up into his arms and stood. "Thank you for the good evening, we will see you tomorrow." And with that he took his leave, carrying Kenma into the spare bedroom and shutting the door softly behind them.

Suga turned to Daichi, his gaze slightly hazy from all the alcohol he had drank. The other man looked to him and he saw something dark in his eyes, something hungry.

"Suga, I-" 

"Let's go to bed Daichi." The other interrupted, pressing up against him.

"But I'm not tired." The other pouted, he'd been hoping Suga would make good on his promise from before.

"Oh, we won't be sleeping." He smirked, voice sensuous. Oh, oh. Daichi felt his heart beat quicken.

"Suga." Daichi grinned, pulling the other in for a kiss, wet tongues pushing hotly into each other's mouths. "Come on." He hummed, taking his boyfriend's hand and yanking him to his feet. The two of them scurried to their bedroom, fondling and grabbing at each other's bodies as they went. 

The door closed with a soft click and a lock behind them, leaving two very confused hybrids alone together in their front room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the hybrid (mostly Kageyama’s) POV of the days event!

Kageyama's day had been going pretty good. He'd woken up early with Hinata pressed against his body, hips flush to his own, the smaller hybrid grinding desperately back into him. He'd sated his mate's lust there and then, only getting off of him when Daichi had pulled the blanket back. Then he said something about food. Now that was definitely a word he understood.

He had breakfast and then Daichi took him on his regular morning walk where he got to see some of the other dog hybrid's he had come to know. All in all his day was going great, that is until they got back and the doorbell went, then Daichi shut him in their room... alone. Now that he wasn't so keen on.

He'd been distracted at first, by the chewy stick treat he'd been given but then as the minutes passed and the treat disappeared, he realised he was still stuck in the room, with no Hinata. Had he done something wrong? He couldn't remember doing anything that would warrant punishment.

And then he smelt something. Something unfamiliar. Two new scents. He didn't like this one bit. Why was Hinata being kept from him when there were two strangers in the house? It made him agitated, made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. 

He wanted to call out to Hinata, but he also didn't want to make loads of noise if he was already in trouble, he didn't want to make it worse. So instead he paced nervously back and forth, worried about what was happening with his omega.

Time passed and he could still smell the two unfamiliar scents. He was reaching the edge. Without thinking he started to scrabble at the the wooden door, nails raking across it. He was desperate not to bark but he couldn't help calling out his mate's name, just once.

"Shoyo."

He got no reply. That made him even more nervous. Hinata was always loud, he always responded. He paced more, desperate to know what was going on. After a few minutes the door opened a crack and he saw Daichi enter. He perked up a little, wagging his tail and moving over to the man.

"Hey Kags." He heard him mutter, only being able to pick out his name in the sentence. He petted his head though so that made him happy. He then saw him grab the blue collar that he knew was always put on before they went on walks. He got excited, but it was a little odd, he'd only come back from his first walk about thirty minutes ago. He wouldn't object though. The collar was attached around his neck loosely "Don't get too excited, we're not going on another walk, but we need you to behave yourself, we have some guests." He stared at his owner, the distinct words he knew being 'don't get too excited' and 'behave' he'd heard them many times before when he became hyperactive.

Kageyama cocked his head, showing that he somewhat knew what the man was saying. He guessed this wasn't walk time then. He felt Daichi grab the ring his leash was usually attached to and hold it tight. What was going on? This was weird. Well at least he got to leave the room he'd been trapped in. He walked merrily alongside his owner until they entered the living area and he smelt it again; the unfamiliar scents. And there he saw them, the culprits; a tall black haired man and a timid looking cat hybrid, with Hinata sat beside them like nothing was wrong. They were intruders.

"Shoyo, what are you doing, get away from them." It came out as a gruff bark as he lunged, feeling a sudden constriction around his throat as the collar went taught against Daichi's grip.

"Kags, sit." He heard the man instruct instructed as he did so, looking more than a little displeased.

"Are you sure he's friendly?" The strange man spoke. Kageyama noticed that the cat hybrid in his lap was trembling, face turned away from him.

"He is, I promise." The other man carried on talking but Kageyama was t sure what he was saying, so instead just stared at his omega who was still sat on the armchair. He felt a pat on his head, the touch somewhat reassuring, but his body was still shaking, he was feeling nervous about how close those strangers were to Hinata. 

"Shoyo." He whined. Daichi knew my beside him and stroked down his back.

"It's alright Kags." He murmured. Kageyama knew he was trying to help him so licked his face as thanks.

He then noticed Hinata walking over to him and his tail begun to wag unconsciously. The kitten bumped his head to his own, the most affectionate greeting he could give. Then he rubbed his face against his, which Kageyama willingly let him do.

"Tobio." He trilled happily, lavishing his mate in affectionate touches.

He heard Suga speak but was too concentrated on grooming his mate, showing him how much he'd missed him in the short space of time they'd been apart. Then the restraint on his neck had gone and he realised Daichi had let go of his collar.

"I'm glad you're alright." The pup said quietly as Hinata licked up his cheek with a rough tongue.

"What do you mean? We're you worried about me Yama?" He purred with a small smirk as he rubbed against the other's neck.

"Shut up." He grumbled, sitting back on his haunches but still letting the kitten wriggle closer, sitting between his arms. "Who are those strangers."

"Oh." Hinata said, cocking his head so he could look up at his mate. "The kitten is called Kenma and that man is his owner, I think his name is Kuroo, he must be friends with Daichi and Suga, they seem close." 

The man put the nervous looking kitten on the floor who began to tread towards them. "You should stay back." Kageyama said roughly, wincing suddenly as sharp teeth sunk into his ear.

"Don't be rude Yama, we're trying to make friends here." He sighed. "Sorry Kenma."

"But he's a stranger, who knows what he'll try on you." The alpha huffed, looking after his omega as he got up and walked towards the other kitten.

"He's an omega." Hinata giggled looking back over his shoulder. "Use your nose sillyyama, surely you can smell that."

Now that he thought about it, he could get the faint scent of an omega wafting from the calico. "Shut up." He grumbled, coming up behind his mate, sniffing at his butt as it swung seductively back and forth in his face and as he walked.

Kageyama gave another long sniff, taking in the scent of his own omega. It was always so enticing and as the kitten raised his tail to him, he couldn't stop himself.

"Shoyo, can I?" He asked desperately, whining lightly. The kitten looked back over his shoulder, giving him a sly smirk.

"Take what's yours Tobio." He purred, turning his head back around. He gave one final sniff and made a gruff noise before mounting onto his omega. As soon as Hinata felt pressure against his lower back he dropped his front end, getting into the position he always would for his alpha. Kageyama grunted in his ear before biting into the back of his neck and grinding roughly against his rear.

"Yama!" They both heard a shocked exclaim of the pup's voice. Kageyama didn't stop though, he had something to prove right now, showing those two strangers who the kitten belonged to, trying to rub his scent all over him.

"Oh no you don't you horny little bastard." Came a much gruffer voice and then the pressure on his neck was back. He tried to fight back against the grip now on his collar but the man pulling him back was stronger. 

"Oi, stop." Kageyama growled, his nails scrabbling against the floor to try and get back to his mate. 

"Stop it, sit." Daichi's voice was commanding and the pup instantly did as he was told. Kageyama saw Hinata looking back over his shoulder at him, a small pout on his face but gleam in his eye.

He was then dragged over to the sofa to sit at Daichi's feet, the man still having a tight hold on his collar. The three men began to speak and he couldn't help but fidget. He hadn't meant to be naughty but sometimes he just couldn't help himself. In a way he blamed Hinata, the kitten always riled him up, did he do it on purpose?

Hinata was playing with the other kitten he'd named as Kenma, the two batting at each other then bumping heads. Hinata would walk along the length of the other's body rubbing along him.

"Shoyo." He whined impatiently, annoyed at once again being separated from his mate, for something he felt he couldn't really be blamed for. Stupid sly kitten. He began to struggle against Daichi's grip. "You're always getting me in trouble, come back here." Hinata just smirked at him, continuing to give all of his attention to the calico.

"This is your own fault, if you could learn to keep it in your pants we wouldn't have this problem." He heard Daichi sigh. He looked up to the man as he finally sat still, resting his chin on the man's thigh and staring up at him. "Don't do that, don't give me the puppy dog eyes." Kageyama stood, raising onto his knees and placing his hands on the man's thigh, tail wagging. "F-Fine, just behave yourself, no mounting Hinata, we've got guests."

His collar was finally released and he was quick to bound over to where the two kittens were, but he stopped abruptly just before, his movements hesitant. He didn't want to do something that would get him in trouble and dragged away again.

"Oh Yama, you're back." Hinata chirped, finally stopping in his movements. The pup looked uneasy.

"Will you stop getting me in trouble." He said quietly, huffing at the other hybrid.

"Sorry." He teased, sitting himself down beside Kenma. "I'll make it up to you later." The calico sat beside him looked a little uncomfortable. "Tobio, this is Kenma, you've not greeted him properly yet." 

"Hi." He said abruptly, starting to feel a little awkward himself. "Sorry about before."

"It's alright." Kenma hummed, offering a small smile. "You just startled me, I'm not used to pups."

"I was just trying to protect my mate, you're strangers so it unnerved me." Kageyama apologised.

"You have that kind of relationship?" Kenma asked Hinata quietly.

"Oh yeah, Yama's a brute, attacked me during me first heat and claimed me as his own." Hinata grinned wickedly.

"Oi, you're making me out to be a bad guy, it's not like that at all." He defended. Hinata had begged for it and he damn well knew it.

"Is it true that pup's have a, well you know?" The calico asked uncertainly. Hinata looked to him with a glint in his brown eyes.

"A knot? Oh yeah." He grinned, showing short but sharp fangs. "It's insane, stretches you right open, do you have much experience with sex Kenma?"

The calico blushed profusely, dropping his head so blonde hair fell across his face. "Sort of." He murmured.

"Do you have a mate?" The ginger probed further.

"Not exactly." He replied, voice quiet.

"Mysterious." Hinata giggled, eyeing Kageyama as he spoke next. "I'd stay away from pups though if I were you, vicious, have a terrible habit of biting what belongs to them." Kageyama pouted. He knew Hinata was just teasing him, the kitten loved him and he certainly loved the biting, he'd made that very clear. Hinata went back to grooming Kenma, licking behind his ears. Then he heard his name being called.

"Kageyama." It was the strange man that Hinata had said was called Kuroo. He spun around, cocking his head as he looked at him questioningly for a second. He wasn't sure what the man wanted but he was intrigued. So with perked ears he wandered over.

Then he saw Daichi hand him one of his toys and he got excited. The man waved it in his face and that was all it took for him to leap at the toy, grabbing it in his jaws and tugging hard against it. Kuroo's hold was tight but Kageyama knew he was strong, nearly pulling the man from his seat.

"So easily entertained." He heard Hinata chuckle from behind him. The kitten would tease him about how excited he got to play, especially when he'd chase his own tail.

His tail was wagging furiously as he fought against the man's grip which was much stronger now, despite him being in conversation with the pup's two owners.

That's when he noticed a small red light, trailing the floor and he just managed to catch a glimpse of Hinata chasing after the red dot.

"Now who's easily entertained." He laughed. After a few more minutes he managed to drag the toy from Kuroo's hand and swung it around triumphantly, shaking his head wildly. He settled down after that, just chewing on the toy as Hinata ran around frantically, leaving Kenma to lay lazily on the floor. 

Kuroo had said something and Kenma had replied with a gentle 'so much'. He locked eyes with the calico as he went to get up, the kitten stretching his limbs and revealing he wasn't wearing any pants. Maybe Suga and Daichi would let him do that, if would make things a lot more convenient and he wouldn't have to have his tail touched.

He walked slowly over to Kenma, deciding that now Hinata was busy, it would be the best time to trying and get to know the kitten without his mate teasing or tempting him.

In his own customary was of greeting and getting to know other hybrids he leaned forward, sniffing at the kitten's behind. He caught the omega scent wafting off him before the other's tail bumped against his head.

Startled, Kenma leapt, spinning around quickly with an arched back, hissing aggressively at the pup. His ears were flat to his head, tail tucked between his legs.

"You scared the shit outta me." He sighed once he realised it was Kageyama. 

"You're really that jumpy?" He asked, realising his own ears had drooped and tail had stopped wagging.

"Yeah, sorry, it's just because I'm in a new place." He replied lightly, watching as Kageyama lay down before him.

"Well sorry either way, I'm not as scary as whatever Shoyo has told you." The pup said calmly, rolling onto his back as if to show he wasn't the dominant figure he may have seemed.

Kenma giggled. "He didn't say anything bad about you when you weren't there." He leaned over, sniffing the pup's hair and Kageyama's tail began to wag, making a small thumping noise as it hit the floor. "You two seem to really love each other."

"I suppose we do." He smiled softly, rolling back over and play bowing at the kitten. "So what do you like to do?" The calico's ears flicked then Kageyama heard Kuroo mention his name. 

"Sleep." Kenma replied with a yawn. "You two have a lot of energy." The kitten bumped his head to his own and Kageyama recognised the familiar friendly gesture and took it gratefully. "You're warm." Kenma all but purred as he rubbed his face against the pup's who licked the kitten's face back.

"You feel cold." Kageyama observed. "Come here, I'll give you some of my body heat." The kitten gratefully came closer, moving between his arms and burying himself comfortably there.

"Kuroo says it's because I'm so slim." He muttered.

"You understand him really well." The pup noted.

"Almost fluently." Kenma chuckled. "He talks to me all the time so I've just learned what most of the words mean, I only wish I could talk back, would make things a lot easier."

"Easier?" Kageyama questioned, looking down at the other. He saw him blush lightly.

"Oh nothing." He answered quietly, tucking himself closer into the pup's body. His small frame began to shiver.

"You're freezing." The pup exclaimed.

"I'm okay." Kenma tried to say reassuringly, but even his voice shook.

"No, you're shivering all over, we'll get you a blanket or something." Kageyama said comfortingly. "Hey, Kenma needs a blanket." He rested his chin on the kitten's head, enclosing his body around him in an attempt to keep him warm. Kuroo turned to him and had a sudden look of realisation on his face.

"Ah oh Kenma." He cooed.

"Is he okay?" Suga asked in concern.

"He just gets cold quite easily because he's so slim." The other man replied.

"Oh poor thing, I can bring out a spare pet bed and some blankets for him." Suga said, the two hybrids watching after him as he went. He came back not long after with one of Hinata and Kageyama's plush pet beds and a thick blanket. "Kenma." Suga called.

"Go on." Kageyama encouraged as the kitten looked up to him hesitantly. Without further prompting Kenma moved over to the bed, kneading at the fabric before lying down and curling up. He looked to Kageyama.

"Join me." He said softly with a smile. The pup took the offer, climbing into the bed behind the calico and lying down letting him curl into his side. Suga placed a blanket over the two. "Warm." Kenma purred happily, burying his face into the soft material.

Hinata trotted up behind the two, feeling sufficiently tired after chasing that red dot around, he'd get it one day. 

"What's going on here?" He chuckled, seeing his mate turn to look at him.

"Kenma was cold." The pup replied as Hinata nudged his way in beside him.

"Oh so now you know he's an omega you're willing to be nice to him." He snarked, nipping at his mate's ear.

"You're the one that said to be friendly." The alpha huffed, still letting Hinata curl against his back.

He felt claws dig into his back. "Oi." He exclaimed nipping the kitten back.

"Sorry." He laughed, retracting his claws and snuggling down.

The three of them curled up together and quickly fell asleep beneath the warmth of the blanket. Kageyama had two kitten's purring happily on either side of him.

It wasn't until the doorbell rang that he was pulled from his pleasant nap, catching the scent of something tasty. They were given their dinner and watched as their owners drank, ate and chatted, laughing and joking with each other before climbing back into the pet bed. All three of them lay there comfortably. That is until Kageyama heard his name being called loudly, feeling Kenma jump in shock next to him.

"Kuroo what the hell." The kitten mewed unhappily, ears pinned to his head.

"Sorry kitten." The man slurred out an apology.

"It's okay." Kenma trilled as if the man could actually understand him then went back to resting his head.

Kageyama chuckled, making his way out of the bed and over to Kuroo, sniffing quickly as he caught the scent of something delicious. Then he saw it, a piece of meat being waved tantalising in the air. He watched it carefully, accurately jumping and catching it in his mouth barely chewing before it went down. Being a dog hybrid meant he had a tendency to just scarf down his food. 

He wagged his tail happily as Kuroo chirped at him. "What a good boy." Now he knew what those words meant. His tail wagged low and butt wiggled as it always did when he was excited and happy. The man petted him, running fingers through his soft hair then squishing his cheeks. "Cute pupper." Kageyama turned twice in a circle.

"More." Kageyama exclaimed, hoping his tricks and cute behaviour would get him an extra treat. 

"You excited?" He said with a clap. This just got the pup even more excited as he jumped back and forth, tail wagging frantically. Just as he'd hoped, another piece meat was thrown his way. 

After that he padded back to the bed, climbing carefully between the two kitten's. He accidentally brushed against Kenma, the calico cracking a sleepy eye open.

"Sorry." Kageyama hummed softly, smiling as a half asleep Hinata curled into him. Kenma yawned widely, stretching out his limbs and flicking his ears. The kitten clambered gracefully out of the bed, slinking over to his owner.

"Kuroo." He mewled to catch his attention. "Need you."

"What is it kitten?" The man murmured as the calico jumped up into his lap facing him, bumping the top of his head against the man's chin. 

"Did he just say need you?" Kageyama asked his mate, a little confused. It was the same way Hinata would speak to him when he was desperately horny. The ginger kitten just hummed, barely paying attention in favour of snuggling into the pup's warm body.

Kageyama looked back to the two watching as Kenma pressed against the man desperately, his mouth pressing against Kuroo's. He'd seen Daichi and Suga do that plenty of times and he was sure it was a loving and possibly sexual gesture.

"Kenma kitten not now." Kuroo whined.

"Woah." Kageyama hummed, finally catching Hianata's attention enough to look up. If the man's face was anything to go off, that was definitely a sexual gesture. A sexual gesture between a human and hybrid.

"What is it Yama?" The kitten asked, peering around him. That's when his eyes landed on the same sight as the pup's.

"Are they... kissing?" He asked quietly. "That's what Daichi and Suga do, what're they..." The boy trailed off. He looked even more shocked as Kenma started grinding in the man's lap, mewling pleasantly. "So that's what he meant when he said he didn't exactly have a mate, that's kinda crazy."

After a bit of back and forth between the three men, Kuroo was finally releasing the grip on the kitten in his lap, allowing him to press their lips back together. Kenma's tailed raised up and he pushed his hips back, revealing his rear end.

"So Kuroo is Kenma's mate?" Hinata tried to confirm. "Or at least he's the one he's having sex with."

"Obviously dumbass." Kageyama muttered, feeling a small nip at his shoulder.

"Please Kuroo." They heard Kenma beg, raising his back end even higher. "Need you." After a few moments the calico's tail dropped back down and he buried his face in the man's shoulder, seemingly embarrassed.

After a few more words between the three men, Kuroo was standing and carrying Kenma in his arms, into the spare bedroom. The door shut behind them. A few minutes later, Daichi and Suga stumbled into their own room, hands roaming each other's bodies as they went. Their door clicked closed softly and the two hybrids were left alone in a quiet room.

"Hey, they didn't let us get in bed." Hinata exclaimed, jumping from the pet bed in the front room and pattering over to their owners room.

"Probably a reason for that." Kageyama sighed, refusing to move from his comfortable spot.

"Daichi? Suga?" The kitten mewed, calling out to them through the wooden door.

"Leave them be." The pup instructed. "Let them have some alone time."

"Alone time, what are they gonna do with alone time?"

Kageyama just quirked an eyebrow. "Oh I don't know, maybe finally have sex without you disturbing them."

"Wha-? Sex?" The ginger asked slowly, coming back to curl up in the bed.

"Yeah duh." The pup chuckled. "We'll be fine out here for the night, we have a bed."

"Yama..." Kageyama hummed as the kitten's tone trailed off. "If Kuroo and Kenma are having sex, and Daichi and Suga are having sex, then why don't we have sex?"

Kageyama snorted a laugh. "So blunt."

"Well... I want you." Hinata purred, rubbing his head against the other's face. 

"You have been tempting me all day." Kageyama mused, getting a wiff of the omega scent. Hinata rolled onto his back, smirking up at his mate from beneath the blanket. "What?" The pup asked with a cocked head.

"You look handsome Yama." He replied with a smile. The pup's ear flattened and a small blush appeared on his face.

"Shut up." The other huffed with a small smile, burying his heated face into the kitten's shoulder. He licked the joint between his shoulder and neck gently, hearing the other whine lightly.

"Tobio." He purred, tone all too sensual. The pup trailed down his body, grabbing his sweater between his teeth and dragging it up his torso, eventually, with some manoeuvring from the kitten, managing to get it off.

He dragged his tongue heatedly across the omega's pale chest, relishing in the small hitching breaths and pretty noises. That same tongue trailed up, over his collar bone and across his neck until coming up to nudge behind his ear. Kageyama let out small grumbling growl.

"You smell... like Kenma." He grunted. It was unsurprising, the two kittens had been playing and rubbing against each other for most of the day, but it still made a primal urge twinge in the back of his mind.

"Are you jealous Yama?" The ginger teased lightly, tipping his head back to bare his neck for him. "Of an omega?" He giggled. He felt the kitten's tail come out from beneath him and wrap around his wrist. Their eyes locked together and Kageyama saw a yearning in his mate's deep brown orbs.

"Don't be ridiculous." The alpha huffed after the long pause, eyes flicking away from the other's smirking face. "But you should smell of me."

"Well what are you going to do about it... alpha?" Hinata purred. Kageyama let out a deep growl as he began to lick across his mate's neck, the top of head rubbing against his cheeks and chin.

"Show you who you belong to." He gritted roughly, managing to hook his bended knees beneath the kitten's thighs and grinding his clothed erection to his rear.

"How are you going to do that with all those clothes on?" Hinata smirked, rolling his hips back against the alpha and hearing him snarl. "You could've claimed me before but your silly pup brain forgot about the clothes, as usual."

He wasn't wrong in that respect. Kageyama had a bit of a bad habit of completely forgetting he had to get both of their clothes off before they could actually get down to business. The animal part of his brain had a tendency to take over when it came to sexual desire.

"Shut up." He huffed, moving off of the kitten so he could wriggle out of his own sweater, rolling and shifting his hips against the bedding to drag the pants down his legs and off. 

Hinata watched in amusement, seeing the pup's hard cock finally spring free from the material. It was red and leaking and the sight suddenly made the kitten shut up and take a gulp. Whenever he saw Kageyama like this he couldn't help but get wet between his legs. The pup took a deep sniff, eyes locking onto his mate as he caught the subtle hint of increased omega pheromones. 

"You want me." It was Kageyama's turn to tease, voice low and heated. Hinata couldn't even bring himself to deny it, cheeks flushing at the sudden accusation. The pup stalked back over to his mate, looking over his body and baring teeth to his neck. The kitten's breath hitched but he relaxed into the touch as a long wet tongue licked up the pale column.

He trailed down further until he reached the pants his mate was wearing, gripping the material between his jaws and yanking it down, Hinata helping by kicking it off of his lower legs. The intense gaze of the pup had him shifting against the bed in anticipation, waiting for his next move.

That same long tongue came to lick up the underside of the kitten's cock, before laving over the head. Kageyama's tongue was like magic, flicking cleverly across his length. Hinata tipped his head back and mewled softy, hips stuttering up into the touch.

"Yama." He gasped through shaky breaths, brown eyes screwed shut. Blue eyes flicked up to him momentarily before moving back as he went further down, tongue this time coming to lap across his hole which had begun dripping. The area was exuding a strong scent only drawing the alpha in more. His long tongue worked quickly across the opening, knowing the omega's most sensitive points. Hinata whined softly, hips pressing desperately back into the alpha's mouth. "Please." The words left his lips, almost inaudible, but Kageyama's keen ears picked up on it.

He drew back, observing the pretty flush and expression on the kitten's face. The pup's cock was aching between his legs, more than eager to give the omega what he wanted.

"Are you going to present for me?" He asked deeply, leaning over his mate, cock rubbing teasingly against his puckering hole. The kitten gasped at the feeling, trying to push down on what he wanted so desperately. Kageyama pulled away before he had the chance though, instead saying in a demanding voice. "Show me where you want it."

Hinata was quick to roll over onto his front and thrust his rear end up into the air, waggling his hips tantalising in his alpha's face.

"Here's where I want it Tobio, please." The kitten pleaded, managing to peer back over his shoulder as he panted. His tail rose high to show his alpha what he wanted, back curving in a way that the pup found enticing. The omega's legs were spread wide, body close to the bedding so he could give his alpha the best access to his leaking hole.

"Good boy." Kageyama said, as close to comforting as he could with how lust ridden his brain was. In one swift movement he was mounting up onto his mate, hands planting either side of his torso as he thrust once, twice and a third time before finally managing to get the right angle and push his cock forcefully into the kitten.

Hinata moaned instantly. His sharp claws dug into the fabric of the bed and his back arched simultaneously. There was not part of sex with Kageyama that was slow or gentle, even their first time seemed frantic despite both their lack of experience, he guessed that was just pup's though. He was always rough with him, but Hinata didn't mind. He'd be lying if he said it didn't satisfy that animalistic need to be claimed and dominated by a strong alpha. It was a good thing he could keep up with the pup's crazy stamina.

The alpha's hips thrust sharply and he let out a low growl. Hinata moaned pliantly below him, feeling a tongue trailing across his spine. Teeth sunk into his shoulder making him hiss in pleasurable pain.

"Yama, please." He purred breathily, pressing his face into bedding. "So good." His voice came out muffled.

Kageyama grunted against his skin and pressed in harder. The omega moaned in a high-pitched tone as he felt the alpha's cock hit deep inside him. He thrust with wild abandon into the kitten as he felt his hole squeeze around him. 

Hinata was panting desperately beneath him, small fangs digging into the bedding to try and muffle to obscene moans he couldn't help releasing. Sharp canines finally retracted from his shoulder, a tongue laving across the fresh wound. 

"Don't hide those noises." Kageyama growled low in his ear. "Otherwise how's everyone gonna know who you belong to." The pup's possessive behaviour always sent Hinata a little wild. The feeling of completely belonging to him and the other always wanting to show that fact by claiming him. His mate showing his domination made his whole body shiver, sending a fresh bout of slick between his legs. 

He knew Kageyama had smelt the increase pheromones when his hips snapped faster, rougher, a sloppy sound coming as their bodies slapped together. The kitten cried out, face removed from the bedding so the noise could reverberate loudly around the room.

"So wet for me Shoyo." Kageyama grunted, pleased with the extra slide it allowed his cock. "Such a good kitten." Hinata loved praise from his alpha, it always sent a tingle down his spine and mate a heat settle in the pit of his stomach. He always wanted to be good for him.

A throaty whine escaped from his throat, followed by a loud needy mewl. He pressed back into the pup's frantically rutting hips in an attempt to get him even deeper inside.

"You sound like a bitch in heat." The alpha panted in his ear, tongue lolling out as it always did when he got out of breath. "You'd know all about that though wouldn't you Shoyo." That same tongue dragged up his ear before canines carefully nibbled at the tip of the ginger fur. "Begging me to mount you, take your sweet little hole." His voice was deep and it made the kitten quiver, just thinking back to when Kageyama had claimed him during his heat. "How does it feel to have a pup inside you kitten?"

The omega keened. "Amazing Yama."

"Always take me so well kitten." His voice was low and gravelly. "Sound so pretty."

Hinata felt his eyes roll up before they closed tightly. He could see white spots on the back of his eyelids as he felt Kageyama envelope his body, hands now planted either side of his head, chest flush to the kitten's back. His small body was pressed beneath the pup's large one and in a weird way, it comforted him, he felt safe beneath his mate's body, feeling protected.

Hinata's whole body tensed as the alpha hit his most sensitive spot, hearing the pup groan from behind him as he clenched around his cock.

"Feel... so full... so full Yama." The kitten choked, thighs quivering underneath him, struggling to keep him upright. The way the omega was crying out for him made Kageyama's primal urges surge. He wanted everyone to know that the kitten was his and only his.

At one particularly well aimed rut of his hips he felt the omega collapse beneath him, legs too weak to hold up the back end of his body. He flopped down onto his left side, the pup having to lower his hips so he could still thrust in and out.

He grunted, struggling with the new angle. "Need you to spread yourself Shoyo." He instructed, seeing hazy brown eyes look up at him.

"I-I can't move Yama." He murmured softly. Kageyama looked back at him with a comforting gaze.

"Okay kitten, just let me move a bit then." He hummed as he shifted in the bed, straddling the kitten's left leg, Hinata's right leg hooking and curling around Kageyama's right hip. In this position the omega was a little more spread open and it didn't take long for the alpha to be thrusting deeply again.

Kageyama's hands were now planted, one in front of the kitten's chest and the other behind his back. He could see Hinata's face now as well. His eyes were lidded and faces just staring off blankly into the distance, lips parted for the heavy pants coming from his mouth.

"Shoyo." He grunted, grabbing the kitten's attention, hearing him let out a pitchy moan, eyes slipping shut and ears flicking flat back at the sensation. When Hinata's eyes finally opened he was looking at his mate, with a definite hunger.

"Yama?" He stammered, breathing unsteady and voice shaky between uncontrollable whines. He heard the pup hum roughly in recognition, hips not stopping their relentless thrusts. "Will you kiss me?" 

Kageyama's head snapped up and his vigorous movements slowed ever so slightly. "Kiss you?" He asked with a grunt, tail tucking beneath himself. 

"Yeah." Hinata mewled, head dropping back down to the bed. "The thing that humans do with their mouths." He then clarified.

"What Kenma and Kuroo were doing?" Kageyama asked curiously. The kitten gave a weak nod, looking up at him again. Kageyama would be lying if he said he wasn't a little intrigued.

Hips still thrusting, if a little slower, he leaned over further nudging his and his mate's lips together, feeling the kitten's leg tighten around his hip. They just stayed like that for a moment before Hinata murmured. "You're meant to move your lips." Kageyama did as instructed, the mouths finally moving slowly against each others 

It's was cautious at first, closed mouths moving together before the pup felt a small but rough tongue licking at his lower lip. Kageyama carefully opened his mouth, feeling that same tongue pressing in, pushing up against his own. The sensation was pleasurable and he felt like he was claiming his omega in a new way, which made his instincts flare. 

He was driving his hips in more forcefully again at that though, mouth moving feverishly against his kitten's now. He pressed his own long tongue into the omega's mouth, licking vivaciously. 

Hinata mewled contently. His alpha was nothing if not enthusiastic. His tongue was exploring his mouth frivolously and he could feel the pup's tail wagging low, brushing against his leg that was between the pup's legs.

When they finally pulled away they were both panting, Hinata's face adorned with a deep flush as he stared directly into his mate's glistening eyes. There was a string of saliva between their two mouths which the pup lapped up, the kitten watching intently, feeling it do something to his insides. He loved Kageyama's tongue. It was long and always wet compared to his own much rougher tongue. It could reach places he had never even imagined.

"Did you like that kitten?" He asked softly, nudging his nose to the kitten's jaw, his head tipping back pliantly to bare his neck for his alpha.

"Yes Yama." He hissed, tail flicking in pleasure. "Thank you." His voice hitched on the last syllable as a the pup began to start wildly thrusting into him again now that he didn't have extra sensations to distract him.

From this position Kageyama could see the kitten's body arching and flexing against his movements, noticing how each thrust would change the way his omega reacted. His sharp claws were dug into the bedding again as he tighten around the alpha's cock. Kageyama growled deeply a small moan slipping out as well. 

"Ah, you feel amazing kitten." He praised, hearing the other mewl. Kageyama panted as his thrusts became erratic and his cock throbbed, needy for release. His knot was pressing against the omega's hole with each onwards thrust and he knew the kitten had felt it when his eyes rolled up and he moaned, moaned like it was the only thing he'd ever need. 

The pup pounded into the same spot over and over to please his omega, loving the breathy noises he got in response. Having the kitten wrapped around him always felt like a dream.

"You ready Shoyo?" He asked roughly, a gurgling growl ripping from his throat. He knew he wouldn't be able to hold out much longer. With the kitten's constant teasing all day he was ready for release.

"Please Tobio." He mewled desperately. "Need your knot please." His voice was breathy and panting.

"Be a good omega." The pup grunted deftly and Hinata knew what he wanted. He tilted his head, baring his neck so the alpha's teeth could find purchase in the crook, sinking in deeply to the side of his neck. At the same time his hole clamped around him tighter and his ginger tail came to wrap around the base of the pup's knot, squeezing firmly around it. "Good kitten, so perfect for me Shoyo." He growled through his bared teeth which were quickly sinking back into his neck.

Hinata cried out his name. He was so close, all he needed was that one final push, his alpha's knot. His mind felt so fuzzy as the other slammed into him.

Kageyama's hips stuttered before thrusting forward sharply and he let out a low groaning howl muffled by the omega's skin as he came, knot popping to lock inside the omega and fill him with stream after stream of hot white cum.

A loud caterwauling moan escaped Hinata's throat as the knot stretched him whine and he came himself, small spurts across his own stomach and down onto the bed. He was shaking, trembles racking his body as he slowly came down, hearing Kageyama panting deeply against his neck.

Those sharp teeth finally released their grasp on his neck and he brought his tongue to lick comfortingly across the wound they had left as he always did. They both stayed quiet just basking in the after glow, relaxing in each other's company. The silence was only interrupted by a quiet voice, which had both of them turning their heads.

"Woah." The voice was small and sounded slightly taken aback. They both saw the calico kitten stood outside wifi the spare bedrooms door which was left slightly ajar. "Sorry." He then stuttered out in apology at realising he'd disturbed the two.

"Kenma." Hinata purred softly, drawing the other omega's attention to him. "We didn't hear you come in." The calico took a few tentative steps towards them. "Did you have fun with Kuroo?" The ginger smirked, seeing a hot flush run up his cheeks. "We thought we'd have a bit of fun of our own."

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you." He murmured in embarrassment.

"Oh we don't mind an audience." Hinata grinned. "We'd just finished anyway."

He'd managed to lift the front half of his body up but couldn't get any further. The pup was still firmly locked inside him. He looked back at Kageyama, seeing him holding a stoic expression as if he hadn't been vigorously pounding into the kitten minutes prior.

"Are you nearly done Yama?" He asked sweetly, hearing the alpha give a grunting reply.

"Nearly." After a few more minutes Kageyama was able to pull away, cock falling sloppily from his hole as overflowing cum began to spill out.

Hinata finally made it onto all fours, stretching his tired limbs as he clambered out of the bed, leaving Kageyama to lie down. He padded over to Kenma who stared at him wide eyed as he approached.

"Y-Your neck." He said in alarm. "It's bleeding."

"Oh yeah, I told you he likes biting." The ginger smirked, gesturing over at Kageyama who just grumbled something beneath his breath.

"Does it not hurt." The calico asked unsurely, inspecting a little closer.

"Not really." Hinata hummed. "It mostly feels good, does Kuroo not bite you?" 

Kenma blushed again. "Not like that, he just leaves bruises at most." His voice was quiet at the admission.

"Suppose his teeth aren't quite so sharp." He grinned, sitting down and wincing at the sudden feeling. His backside hurt and he could feel cum dripping out of him still. "Why are you out here though? Shouldn't you been in bed with your lover?" He dropped the tone of his voice at the last word, giving a suggestive smirk.

"Please don't say that." Kenma squeaked, closing his eyes.

"Well he is isn't he?" The other asked bluntly. He gave a quick sniff and definitely caught a scent that he recognised. "You've just had sex with him, I can smell it."

"You can smell that, how good is your nose?" He chocked out in surprise.

"So I was right?" He smirked, prancing around behind the other kitten, who quickly tucked his tail between his legs to try and hide any evidence that may have been left behind. "How dirty of you Kenma." He giggled.

"You're one to talk." The other huffed in embarrassment.

"I admit I'm filthy though." He grinned widely, running his body up the side of the calico's. That's when Kenma noticed the other omega's hole, puffy and spread open wide with cum dripping from it. He gulped and blushed. Hinata was making no move to hide it, his tail raised high, almost proudly. "So, did you want something?"

"Oh, um, do you have a litter box, I need the toilet." He murmured.

"Mm down the hall, first door on the left." He answered, crawling back into the bed that Kageyama was now snuggled up in. "Enjoy the rest of your night." He said with a smile, watching as Kenma headed off.

"You two as well." The calico replied before padding off to find the bathroom.

Hinata curled up against his mate's body, underneath the blanket feeling his body covered in a cold sweat. Kageyama gave his neck a few more licks to try and clear away the rest of the blood before properly settling down. 

They were both half asleep, hearing Kenma utter a soft goodnight as he came back through before heading to the spare bedroom.

"You satisfied now Yama?" The kitten asked softly, feeling his chin move to rest on his shoulder. 

"Yeah." He sighed tiredly. "You're mine." He was clearly drowsy, just muttering out whatever was on his mind.

Hinata gave a small snort. "I know that silly." He glanced up to the pup's face seeing his eyes half closed and struggling to stay open.

"Forever?" Kageyama asked quietly. Hinata barely heard it but gave a small smile and licked his cheek when he realised what he had said.

"Forever Yama." He beamed happily, curling into the other's chest. "I'm yours, forever and always."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If people are interested I could also do a follow up depicting Kuroo and Kenma’s night together :)


End file.
